Fairy
About Fairies Summary Fairies are immortal (ageless only) ethreal beings, that travel between their realm, Avalon, and the Main Kingdoms as guardians of humans and or general do-gooder's with their magic. Fairies are only born female, and although they have no religion, they do serve the Light. In Storybrooke, their occupation is Nuns, who follow Mother Superior and work charity events around town. Hierarchy & Social Ranks *'Leader: '''Matron (the Blue Fairy) *'Fairy Godmothers''' *'Working Class' Abilities / Magic Fairies are magical beings, born with wings, and with the ability to fly. Though they are born tiny, they have the ability to appear human sized (but in that form, they hide their wings.) Fairy magic is a subdivison of light magic. Fairy magic has to be cast by wands (usually made from crystal, glass or enchanted wood) and fueled by Fairy Dust (ground Light Diamonds.) If raw Fairy Dust is sprinkled on a human, it can grant them temporary flight, but only if they think happy thoughts! Domains, Talents & Kingdoms Each fairy has a base domain, a special talent and a Kingdom they watch over and protect: Fairy + Domain | Talent | Kingdom They Serve : Ruel Ghorm / Evangeline (Blue Fairy) | (Star)Light | Wishes | Delmaria : Flora | Nature | Beauty | Anglia : Fauna | Nature | Song | Anglia : Merryweather | Nature | ???? | Anglia : Adelle (Sugar Plum Fairy) | Dreams | Dancing | Chamburg : Silvermist | Imagination | Art | ???? & Wonderland : Fawn | Nature | Animal Care | The Highlands : Wisteria (Glinda) | ???? | Healing | ???? & OZ : Rosetta | Nature | Gardening | Camelot : Iredessa | Light | Celebration | Corona : Periwinkle | Snow | : Nova | : Vidia | : Tinkerbell | History It is said that fairies are created from light, love and laughter. There are flowers in all parts of a special place known as Avalon, a pocket-realm connected to the Highlands. When a fairy is 'born,' one of those flowers opens, bringing a new fairy into the world. Each fairy is created with one special talent, and in their early stages of existence, they're given trials by their susperiors to help find out what that talent is. Once they've found it, the fairy is then trained in talent, and she practices until she's a master of her trade. When she's mastered her trade, she is allowed to leave Fairy Hollow in Avalon, and travel to the Kingdoms to share her gift with human kind. Fairies that have blessed enough humans, and shown their worth can become Fairy Godmothers. Fairy Godmothers are a special rank of fairies assigned to specific people, or a family line. The Blue Fairy herself services the (good) royals of Dunmore and Luana, while the Fairy Godmother, Lucinda, once serviced the Noble Tremaine family of Bernecia. Becoming a Fairy Godmother is the highest rank and honor a working class fairy can obtain. Other fairies, sometimes those still training in their talents, are allowed to fetch the Fairy Dust that the Dwarves mine and ground, and return it to Avalon so that fairies may refuel their wands. Category:Species